Staying by Your Side
by kzlovers
Summary: Drift is spending a night in his room thinking about recent events and emotions that he is feeling towards Perceptor.


An IDW Transformers Comic Verse

Genre: hints of romance, friendship

Warnings: hints of male slash

Pairing: hinted Perceptor/Drift

Staying By Your Side

Feelings? Were these things he should concentrate on or worry about? Probably not. However, emotions were what got him to make the decision of leaving the Decipticons and joining the Autobots, changing his appearance, and even his name. This, he believed, was not a bad decision.

Other thoughts had begun to come into his mind as of late and made him think things he perhaps should not. God, he was starting to sound Percy; thoughts of 'I shouldn't think this' and saying 'as of late'. He really was hanging out with that guy too much, for more reasons than one.

That was why he was hanging in his room drinking some special high grade energon. It was his favorite, that's why it was special. One of the reasons for this was because it worked real fast to get him tipsy plus some. It was strange to be drinking alone in his room instead of with others. He did not like to get real drunk if front of other bots, believe it or not, for he may say some things that would be better left unsaid; whether that be insults or other things.

He had been staying here for a while now; since he became an Autobot and started working with Perceptor. The scientist was curious about his mechanics and wanted to study him. It offended the new Autobot at first, for he did not feel comfortable being someone else's lab rat, but found soon later that the scientist was just generally curious, though he may never fully admit to that.

Preceptor, one of the most interesting bots he had ever encountered. He loved to research and solve puzzles, yet was a puzzle himself. Yep, he really was hanging out with that guy too much. Drift saw himself as a fighter more than an intellectual guy. He did not perceive himself as stupid by any means but knew he was nowhere near the intelligence that Percy had.

Drift liked to think of the other bot quite often. It started off as just trying to understand the scientist, for he seemed busy with his own stuff and never wanted to socialize, even when working with a patient. He loved teasing the red mech since the scientist refused to speak much. Since Percy wouldn't talk, he would.

That was what made these 'examinations' and 'meetings' more interesting. I guess you could say that Drift liked puzzles as well, but for different reasons of course. Percy liked to solve them. Drift liked to press every button until one finally worked and made the other snap. Angering the scientist was not Drift's intentions though. He just wanted to get the other Autobot to talk once in a while. Unfortunately, it usually ended up in him angering the scientist instead.

To be honest, the quiet scientist was the cause for Drift's drinking spree tonight. Drift had lately been having thoughts and feelings that he perhaps should not be having at all. Again with the question of feelings and if they should be felt. Emotions were complicated. They were needed sometimes but would cause problems the rest of the time, like now.

The thoughts that had been passing through the bot's mind lately were ones that were more… sensual. He liked to imagine making the smaller Autobot shiver under his touches, caressing parts of his body, playing with sensitive wires, and planting kisses all along the other.

Drift was not sure when these feelings began but was sure it started after Percy had been severely hurt from a Decepticon. The smaller mech had almost died from that. His personality had even changed drastically. It worried the ex-Decepticon greatly. He wanted to do something for the other but he did not know what. Percy always seemed to become angered more easily. The white mech felt there was not much he could do except let the other be and just check on once in a while to make sure he was still on.

What was strange was a change in Percy which was that the scientist seemed much… darker as most would say. Drift would not know since he did not know the other well before the incident. After Percy was healed, he preferred to be left alone mainly, and Drift would usually let him, but that did not mean he was not worried. After all, they had spent a good amount of time together while Percy was healing.

When he did see the scientist, he was always working on something that looked like weaponry. It was explained at one point that Percy wanted to change himself to be stronger. Drift knew how much the near death experience affected the red mech and supported his decision.

As the night went on, the high grade started to take fuller effects. Drift felt happier and his thoughts truly started to soar. The thoughts changed from negative thoughts to more enjoyable ones. Imagine a berth with red mech lying there. Drift smiled at the thought as he imagined himself getting onto of Percy and doing many things to make the other shiver and moan in enjoyable ways.

If there was one thing that was known for sure by the ex-Decepticon, no matter what he himself felt or how the other felt, he would always be there to support the scientist and be his comrade as well as his friend. Drift would never leave Percy. The white mech knew the other needed him around, though it would never be admitted, and deep down, Drift needed Percy. They both needed the other as a friend and comrade. Drift knew he would like more with the scientist, but did not count on that to happen and was not going to push for it either. Perceptor was too important to lose for selfish reasons. He would stay by the other's side until the end.

*Hello! This is my first attempt at a Drift/Percy fanfic so I hope I did alright. Thanks for reading!


End file.
